


conditionals

by vulpexin



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, btsvelvet, mentions of other Idols, tons of side pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpexin/pseuds/vulpexin
Summary: it's risky business dating a superhero, you know. which is precisely why seulgi shouldn't even consider it.(it's hard though when the seoul's resident fire wielder starts flirting with her and the public starts to become invested in their—non existent, mind you—love line.)





	1. ISSUE #1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [](http://s1045.photobucket.com/user/zaysx/media/72D2E4F5-4203-4E03-8B16-FB6AFB4BAF28_zpsmloysfpq.jpg.html)  
>       [](http://s1045.photobucket.com/user/zaysx/media/7903F093-7BD5-43D2-B7AF-735DE38725FA_zpsu3ltcfim.jpg.html)
> 
> if i told you this was only gonna hurt,  
> if i warned you that the fire's gonna burn,  
> would you walk in?  
> would you let me do it first?  
>  _do it all in the name of love._
> 
> \- martin garrix & bebe rexha, **in the name of love**  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> \---
> 
>   
> inspired by barry and iris’s dynamic (the flash!!), my love of the song, the stage seulgi and jimin were on together and the following fan video made by yakujaemyung on [youtube](m.youtube.com/watch?v=EorANFDgxOs)
> 
> a/n: unedited and the chapters are gonna be short (<1000 words). hopefully you still enjoy it enough T-T  
>   
> (crossposted to [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1213591/conditionals-seulgi-jimin-bts-superheroau-redvelvet-btsvelvet-seulmin))

They meet like this:

 

She’s hot and sweaty and about to abandon the damn cat she’s supposed be cat sitting when he shows up in all his spandex clad glory.

 

She blinks. Waits for a long moment to see if there’s any reason why he’s stopped here staring at her with this dumb expression on his face—well, more accurately, the lower half of his face that's not covered by the dark mask he's wearing. Her eyes linger on his exposed jawline. He looks vaguely familiar, she thinks distantly but then again, her memory has never been particularly great.

 

“Do you need anything?” Seulgi questions as politely as she can manage when he doesn’t say a word. It comes out at passive-aggressive at best but at this point, she just doesn’t care anymore given how shitty her day has been.

 

“I think the better question,” he responds slowly, “is if you need anything.” There’s a pause where she’s just trying to assess the situation and he’s watching her with intense eyes before he cracks a smile and she just grows more confused. “Am I doing this superhero thing right?”

 

“Oh,” Seulgi just says. She’ll berate herself later for not noticing the signs (honestly, the costume should have been a dead give away) but right now, she just wants to crawl into her bed and stay there forever. “Um, can you rescue this cat?”

 

She points up at the tree they’re standing under and if he cranes his neck, he can spot grey fur near the trunk of the tree.

 

He chews his lip. Most of the branches are on the upper half of the tree and the cat is pretty high up. “My superpower is fire,” he says hesitantly, “and I’ve never been that great at climbing trees.”

 

Seulgi frowns. “So you can’t save him?”

 

He looks mildly concerned about the lack of worry in her voice as she glares at the cat now openly perched on the branch staring back at them. It’s not her fault Sehun doesn’t listen to anyone except for his owner, Junmyeon, and for some reason, Seulgi’s neighbor, Boa. Despite his cuddly appearance, he cat is literally a nightmare to take care of. Junmyeon’s lucky Seulgi owed him a favor because otherwise, nobody would take care of the damn cat during his long business trips.

 

“I don’t think burning down a tree to save a cat would be a good idea,” the guy says. “Maybe just call the fire department?”

 

She stares at him. What kind of a superhero is he? “Sehun’s not worth that much effort,” Seulgi eventually says. The cat hisses, as if in disagreement. She raises her voice, “Whatever. Just know that you’re not getting fed if you don’t get down.” She steps back from the tree and glances over at the guy, who flushes when their eyes meet. “Thanks,” she says even though she’s not exactly sure what she’s thanking him for.

 

“Ah, no problem,” he replies, looking equally as lost.

 

“I’ll see you later,” Seulgi tells him and then quickly adds, “on T.V. or something. Try not to die.”

 

She’s exhausted and figures that he has better things to do too so she heads back into her house—mindful to keep the door ajar— without a further word.

 

The guy stands there, wistful expression on his face, for a few more moments, long enough to see the cat peer at the ground and jump down gracefully with a disgruntled expression.

 

He crouches down, hesitantly reaching out before dropping his hand when Sehun stares blankly at it. “Why'd you have to give Seulgi a hard time?” he asks. Sehun meows, ignoring him to walk up to a man who had snuck up behind him.

 

“Come on Jimin,” the guy says, eyeing Sehun warily. “We’re not going to be able to improve our reputation if you decide to talk to cats all day.”

 

Jimin huffs even as he gets up to his feet. He knows that arguing against Yoongi would be futile anyways. “I know,” he says petulantly, frowning when it seems a little colder, when it seems like the slight wind has a bite to it. He shifts away mindfully and grins at Yoongi. “Let's go save the world then,” he says dramatically and casts one more glance over at Seulgi’s house before following Yoongi.

 

He has a feeling this won't be the last time he sees her.

 

(And it’s not.)


	2. ISSUE #2

It’s really all Joohyun’s fault.

 

“What do you  _ mean  _ you’re making me go out onto the field?”

 

Seulgi stares incredulously at Joohyun, ignoring the interested stares from the other people in the cramped room. Joohyun winces, hand going up to twirl a strand of her newly dyed light brown hair and Seulgi feels a little bad; she knows Joohyun well enough to recognize when Joohyun is feeling guilty.

 

“I’m not  _ making _ you,” Joohyun argues feebly before visibly straightening up. “I just—You  _ know _ that Youngjae recently quit because he wanted to focus on making music. We only have Jackson and Minhyuk left to actually track the superheroes in person.”

 

Seulgi frowns. Two people should be enough, right?

 

(But  _ really _ , she knows it’s not. 

 

It's been awhile since the revelation that a fair portion of the population had powers and since then, the media has kept a very close eye on those who decided to step into the public eye with a new name and a desire for justice. Or injustice. 

 

The thing is, along with the increased news coverage came the increase of a warped view of those superheroes; it seemed as if news reporters were often split between either lionizing them or slandering them—there was no in between.  

 

_ The Red Velvet _ , however, sought to do things differently. Joohyun had started the small online newspaper in hopes of providing real, unbiased news about superheroes and supervillains. 

 

“Too often, the things superheroes do are overshadowed by the people they’re involved with,” Joohyun had said when Seulgi first met her. Seulgi remembers sitting across from Joohyun in the small cafe for her interview, captivated by Joohyun’s passion for the subject, enraptured by the idea of working at the small company itself. “Sure, report that Black Light was caught making out with Cheshire but what about all the people he saved from that burning building just yesterday? What about the time Cheshire stopped that bank heist? I think that it’s important that there’s somebody out there who covers moments like these, good or bad.”

 

So that’s how Seulgi started working there. She doesn’t regret a thing but it’s been  _ hard  _ trying to keep  _ The Red Velvet _ afloat with the lack of interest in objective news and their lack of workers. Her guess is that people have become so normalized to superheroes that it doesn’t really matter anymore how many people they save if it’s not a massive event or something that affects them personally.

 

So yes, she knows it’s not enough to just have Jackson and Minhyuk running around trying to be at the site but Seulgi’s more of a behind-the-scenes type of girl and—)

 

“You’re the most qualified person I know,” Joohyun says softly. “You don’t have to say yes. Really, you don’t. But I’d like you to consider it and tell me whether you’ll do it by tomorrow, if possible.”

 

Seulgi nods, eyes downcast, but she’s already made a decision.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“They should be here,” Jungkook says, nervously glancing at his watch and almost dropping his camera in the process. He looks more jumpy than normal but Seulgi chalks it up to the fact that Yeri’s with them; it’s no secret that he harbours a massive crush of her even though he seems to find joy in antagonizing her.

 

“Right . . .” Seulgi trails off. The surroundings are quiet—there are a few people around walking in and out of the stores here but that’s nothing out of the ordinary—and she’s starting to wondering if they should leave or not. It’s been a couple of hours since they’ve arrived because for some reason, she had agreed when Jungkook insisted they come here despite all the superhero sightings occurring somewhere else.

 

“Forget the Reservoir Idols,” Jungkook had said, naming the most famous superhero team in Korea. Yeri looked mildly offended. “There’s a new superhero team that we can cover and I hear they’re going to be somewhere near Hongdae.”

 

Seulgi wracked her brain for the name of the new group but came up with nothing. “Who?”

 

He opened his mouth but hesitated slightly. “. . . Bangtan Boys.”

 

Yeri had openly scoffed. “What kind of name is  _ that _ ?”

 

“ _ Excuse _ you.” Now Jungkook was the one who looked offended. “What kind of superhero team names themselves after an artificial lake?”

 

“That’s not their actual name. That’s the name  _ people  _ gave them,” Yeri started and  _ fuck _ , Seulgi already knew that the two were going to get into another argument again if she didn’t speak up fast.

 

Seriously, the push pull relationship between Jungkook and Yeri was only fun to watch when Seulgi was sure she wasn’t going to get involved.

 

“Let’s go!” Seulgi had interrupted and  _ oh _ , right, now she remembers how they ended up here; she had been trying to end the conversation before it could become heated and had just blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

 

_ Great _ .

 

“Let’s go,” Seulgi says, casting a glance at setting sun. Yeri glances up from her phone and Jungkook looks startled. “They’re clearly not coming here. If we hurry, maybe we’ll make it in time to see—”

 

“Oh, look who it is. Grumpy cat girl.”

 

All three of them look up and Seulgi’s stomach drop when she recognizes the familiar voice and half smile. Jungkook’s eyes widen even more and Yeri actually looks interested for once, if the way she scans the newcomer from head to toe is any indication.

 

“Um, I gotta go save the world and stuff now so I guess I’ll see you later,” the guy says when nobody responds after a moment. He gives this awkward wave before dashing off. Seconds later, other costumed people follow him but none of them spare a second look at the trio with the exception of the superhero with mint green hair.

 

“Was that the Boy Scouts Boys or whatever?” Yeri’s the first to break the silence and both girls ignore Jungkook’s cry of “It’s  _ Bangtan Boys _ !”

 

Seulgi shrugs. She honestly has no clue what’s going on anymore. 

 

She really doesn’t.


End file.
